This Place Is Death transcript
---- Episode 5 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Paul Edwards ---- Act 1 Sun is in her car at the marina. Sun's cell phone rings. Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep. SUN: 여보세요? Hello? MRS. PAIK: 선? 어디냐? Sun? Where are you? SUN: 저 아직 LA에 있어요. 일 마무리 하면 내일 비행기 탈 거예요. I'm still in Los Angeles. I'm just finishing up what I came to do. I'll be on a plane tomorrow. MRS. PAIK: 지연이가 통화하고 싶어해. Ji Yeon wants to say hello. Paik hands her cell phone to the child. JI YEON: 엄마. Hi, Mama. SUN: 어, 우리 이쁜 딸, 잘 지내지? 엄마가 미국에서 지연이한테 소개해주고 싶은 친구를 만났어. 이름은 애런이야. Hi, honey. Guess what? I met a new friend for you in America. His name is Aaron. JI YEON: 엄마 보고 싶어. 언제 와? Come home, Mama! I miss you! SUN: 엄마 빨리 갈게. 그래, 사랑해. 안녕. I'll be there soon. I love you, sweetie. Good-bye. gets out of her car and approaches the group, gun drawn. KATE: Why don't you leave me and my son alone?! BEN: Because he's not your son, Kate. cocks her gun. SUN: Move away, Kate. JACK: Sun— SUN: I said, move away! KATE: S-Sun! What are you doing? Where's Aaron? SUN: He's in the car. JACK: Sun, listen. I know you think you're helping— SUN: Ben If it wasn't for you, Jin would still be alive. BEN: I didn't kill your husband, Sun. SUN: Yes, you did. BEN: No, I didn't. Neither did anyone else, because he's not dead. SUN: You're lying. BEN: No, Sun. Jin's still alive, and I can prove it. ---- - Jin is on the beach with the french team. crackles. MAN ON RECORDING: 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. 8, 15... approaches. ROUSSEAU: Are you all right? JIN: You Rousseau? Danielle Rousseau? ROUSSEAU: Yes. Th-that's right. JIN: Where you from? ROUSSEAU: We sailed from Tahiti. JIN: When? ROUSSEAU: November 15th. JIN: No. What year? ROUSSEAU: 1988. Why? ROBERT: What's the matter? JIN: I... I—I need go find my camp. begins to leave. ROUSSEAU: him W—what camp? ROBERT: You were on this island before? JIN: You see helicopter? MONTAND: D'abord un bateau, ensuite un hélicoptère. Bientôt il va nous parler d'un sous-marin. First a boat, then a helicopter. Next thing you know he'll be talking about a submarine. MONTAND: Allez, j'sais par où passer. Come on. I know which way to go. ROBERT: T'es sûr ? Are you sure? MONTAND: Ecoute, le signal est puissant. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a sûrement une antenne sur cette île. Si on la trouve, on pourra appeler du secours. Listen, the signal is strong. There must be an antenna on this island. If we can go there, we can call for help. ROBERT: Jin Is there an antenna on the Island? Jin has turned to leave. ROBERT: Hey, Jin! Is—uh, please. Is there, um... ra—a radio tower? points to his handheld radio and gestures a vertical line with his two hands. ROBERT: Um... um... okay. gets down on his hands and knees and smooths out some beach sand to make a clean slate, on which he draws a radio tower. ROBERT: Like that. Is there a-a radio tower here? JIN: Yes. But I—I must find my camp because maybe, uh, helicopter go there. ROUSSEAU: Do you know where your camp is from here? JIN: Sighs No. ROUSSEAU: How about from the radio tower? JIN: Yes. ROUSSEAU: Then go with us to the tower. Then we'll find your camp. JIN: Okay. ROBERT: Bon, c'est décidé. On bouge de là. That's settled. Let's get moving. leads Rousseau away and kisses her tenderly, then starts hiking. Rousseau turns around and puts a concerned arm on Jin's shoulder. ROUSSEAU: Are you ready to go? JIN: Yes. ROUSSEAU: Who are you hoping to find? JIN: My wife. ---- group are trekking through the jungle. hissing. MAN ON RECORDING: 8, 15, 16, 23... feedback 23... leads, rifle in hand. Montand holds the radio, monitoring the signal. MONTAND: ahead Par là. This way. ROUSSEAU: Ugh! ROBERT: Danielle ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Danielle? What's wrong—?! ROUSSEAU: Rien, c'est rien. It's... It's nothing... ROBERT: Je savais que c'était une erreur, t'es enceinte de sept mois— I knew this was a mistake, you're seven months pregnant— ROUSSEAU: Robert, ça va! Elle m'a juste donné un petit coup de pied. Robert. I'm fine. She just gave me a little kick. ROBERT: Elle ? She? ROUSSEAU: Elle ! She! ROBERT: Arrête ! Combien de fois on va remettre ça ? Alexandre, c'est un garçon. How many times do we have to do this? Alexander is a boy. ROUSSEAU: Alexandra. Ca va être une fille. Alexandra. It's going to be a girl. ROBERT: Unh-unh. ROUSSEAU: Si. ROBERT: On se repose un moment ? Why don't we rest here for a moment? ROUSSEAU: Ouais. Yeah. ROBERT: Je vais te chercher de l'eau. I'll get you some water. ROBERT: Brennan ? T'as l'eau ? Brennan? Water? BRENNAN: Nadine a un gourde. Nadine has the canteen. ROBERT: behind him into the jungle Nadine? squawking. BRENNAN: Nadine? Nadine! traipses off to look for her. MONTAND: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on amène des femmes. Elle court sûrement après un papillon, quoi. This is what happens when you bring women. She's probably off chasing a butterfly. in distance. growling. ROUSSEAU: Jin Did you hear that? ROBERT: What is that? JIN: Monster. Act 2 DANIELLE: Qui est le dernier à voir Nadine? Who saw Nadine last? BRENNAN: Elle était juste derrière moi. She was right behind me. DANIELLE: Okay, on fait le demi tour. Then let's go back. Jin in English We go find her. JIN: No! We must go! MONTAND: Jin You shut up. leads the group away. MONTAND: Allez. Let's go. reluctantly follows them. VARIOUS: Nadine! BRENNAN: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre là? C'est son sac à dos! What's on the floor over there? It's her backpack! VARIOUS: Nadine! ROBERT: Okay, on sépare et on la cherche. Elle doit pas être bien loin. Brennan, LaCombe, par ici. Moi je vais aller par là. Okay, let's split up and look for her. She can't be far. Brennan, LaCombe, you go that way, I'll go this way. the monster rips up a nearby tree with a very loud roar. The group look up to search for the source of the noises when Nadine's body is dropped onto the ground from above. Danielle cradles her head in hysterics. DANIELLE: Nadine! monster's noises return. JIN: Run! has to drag Danielle away as the group flees. Montand, leading the group, makes his way to a clearing and turns around, but hears the monster first lurking among the grasses, then looming over him. He tries to stare it down, but is knocked down and dragged through the jungle by his leg. DANIELLE: Prenez-le! Saisissez-le! Get him! Grab a hold of him! ROBERT: Vite! Quickly! others catch up to Montand as the monster is about to drag him down a hole. They manage to hold on for a while, but the monster snakes up Montand's arm and drags him down with a massive roar and with such force that Montand's arm is severed and the group are left holding onto it in terror. ROBERT: What was that thing?! team collect themselves and stand up. MONTAND: down in the hole Aidez-moi! Ahh, aidez-moi j'suis blessé! C'est parti, je vous en prie!Help me! I'm hurt! It's gone... Please! ROBERT: Qu'on aille là-dedans. On le sort de là. We have to go in and get him out of there. JIN: Robert No! ROBERT: We do not leave anyone behind. ROBERT: On y va. We're going in. Montand and Lacombe enter the hole. Danielle goes to follow them. Jin stops her. JIN: No, you don't go in with baby. No. gets her rifle ready. The sky lights up and the noise of a time flash begins. DANIELLE: What's wrong? Jin collapses to his knees in agony. time in the future. Jin is alone at the Temple. He finds Montand's severed arm with approximately two months of decay. He leaves, climbs a hill and finds some plants with drinking water in their leaves. Looking around, he sees smoke in the distance. He investigates, and finds a small fire on the beach. There is no one around. He finds a music box - Danielle's music box. He rummages around the bags and things. He finds two dead bodies covered with flies and with bullet wounds. They are LaCombe and Brennan. He hears shouting in the distance and sneaks up. It is Danielle holding Robert at gunpoint. DANIELLE: Laisse-la! Pose-la! Pose ton arme! it! Put your gun down! ROBERT: Danielle, fais pas ça, c'est moi! don't do this, it's me! DANIELLE: T'es pas Robert! T'es changé! Cette machine t'as changé! not Robert, you've changed, that thing has changed you! ROBERT: Danielle, je t'en prie. Pose ton arme. Je t'aime, pourquoi tu agis comme ça? please, put down your gun. I love you, why are you acting like this? DANIELLE: Parce que t'es pas Robert. T'es malade. Ce monstre t'a rendu malade. you're not Robert. You're sick. That monster made you sick. ROBERT: Mais il n'y a pas de monstre. C'est un système de sécurité qui garde ce temple, c'est tout. is no monster. It's a security system that guards the temple, that's all. ROBERT: Maintenant, pose ton fusil. put down your gun. hesitates. ROBERT: Je t'aime, Danielle. Je ne veux que rien nous arrive. A toi, et à notre bébé. Je t'en supplie, fais pas ça. love you, Danielle. I don't want anything to happen to us. To you, and to our baby. Please don't do this. slowly lowers her gun. Suddenly, Robert cocks his gun and fires, but it does not work. Danielle shoots Robert in the head. JIN: No! immediately turns to him. DANIELLE: You! You disappeared! Are you sick too? You're a carrier? JIN: No! No, please, wait! chases Jin away, firing. Another time flash occurs. Disoriented, Jin falls down a small hill. He collects himself, and hears another gun cocked behind him. MAN'S VOICE: Turn around slowly. turns to find Sawyer. SAWYER: Jin? JIN: Sawyer? hug. SAWYER: I thought you were on that boat, I thought you were dead! JIN: No, no, I... in water. SAWYER: Well what do you say! rest of the group catch up. Jin looks through the faces. JIN: Where is Sun? Act 3 group rests by a stream. Miles and Daniel sit near each other. MILES: Daniel Where'd that guy come from? I thought he was on the boat. DANIEL: Miles The blast must've thrown him in the water. He's been moving with every flash, just like us. SAWYER: to Jin Every time the sky lights up, we... move through time. JIN: at Sawyer, frustratedly 무슨 말을 하는지 도대체 모르겠어. Charlotte Translate. Please, translate. SAWYER: Miles You heard the man, translate. MILES: Uh, he's Korean. I'm from Encino. JIN: Charlotte 선이 이 섬에 없다는 것을 로크가 어떻게 알아? CHARLOTTE: Locke He wants to know how you're sure his wife is off the Island. SAWYER: You speak Korean, Red? MILES: Obviously. LOCKE: Tell him I'm sure. But none of it will matter if we don't make it to the Orchid. CHARLOTTE: Jin 확실해. 그리고 오키드까지 가야 한대. He's sure. And he says we have to get to a station called the Orchid. JIN: 오키드가 뭔데? What's the "Orchid"? CHARLOTTE: 섬을 벗어나는 법. 로크는 여길 벗어나 당신 친구들 모두 데려 온대. 당신 와이프도. 그래야만 플래쉬를 막을 수 있대요. A way off the Island. Locke's planning to leave here and bring back all of your friends. Including your wife. He thinks it's the only way to stop the flashes. JIN: Locke Bring Sun back? Why you bring her back? LOCKE: Because she never should've left. ---- - Sun continues to point her gun at Ben. SUN: I've spent the last 3 years thinking... believing that he was dead. You say you have proof that he's not. I want to see it. BEN: Why don't you put down the gun. No one wants it to go off. SUN: How do you know he's alive? BEN: There's someone—someone here in Los Angeles. Let me take you to them, and I'll show you the proof. SUN: Someone? Who? BEN: The same person that's going to show us how to get back to the Island. KATE: Jack Is that what this is about? You knew about this? JACK: No, no, I was... KATE: And that is why you're pretending to care about Aaron, to convince me to go back there? JACK: I wasn't pretending anything... KATE: This is insane, you guys are crazy. JACK: Kate... KATE: Jack, don't! leaves BEN: Sayid, where are you going? SAYID: I don't want any part of this. And if I see you, or him again, it will be extremely unpleasant for all of us. leaves BEN: 30 minutes, Sun. We can be there in 30 minutes. And you’ll have proof—proof that he's alive. Or you can shoot me and never know. SUN: Let's go. ---- - Sawyer's group trudges through the jungle, led by Locke, on their way to the location of the Orchid. JIN: Locke How far? LOCKE: Just over the next ridge. JIN: How you will leave the Island? LOCKE: I'm not sure yet. JIN: I'll go with you. LOCKE: It doesn't work like that. It's a one man job. JIN: Why? LOCKE: I don’t know why, Jin, it just is. But I promise I'll bring Sun back. DANIEL: Charlotte You okay? Want to take a break? CHARLOTTE: Let's just get there. DANIEL: So... you speak any other languages? CHARLOTTE: Just Klingon. Dan, is this gonna work? DANIEL: It... it does make empirical sense that if this started at the Orchid then that's where it's gotta stop. But as far as bringing back the people who left in order to stop these temporal shifts? That's where we leave science behind. stumbles You okay? of flash. CHARLOTTE: Oh no! occurs–-immediately followed again by the sounds of yet another oncoming flash. SAWYER: Come on! CHARLOTTE: in pain Ah! the characters hold their heads in pain—then Charlotte collapses. DANIEL: Charlotte! Charlotte! SAWYER: at Juliet Juliet...? JULIET: up Huh? SAWYER: ...you have a little... under his own nose to indicate her nosebleed JULIET: You too. DANIEL: Charlotte! Can you hear me? Charlotte, it's Daniel. Talk to me... CHARLOTTE: consciousness, frantically 데려 오지 말라고 해. 잘 들어. 데려 오지 말라고 해. 이 곳은 죽음 뿐이야. SAWYER: What'd she say? CHARLOTTE: Jin Don't let them bring her back. No matter what—don't let them bring her back! This place is death! Act 4 - Jack and Sun riding along in Ben's van. SUN: You said we'd be there in 30 minutes. BEN: Drily I didn't account for traffic. JACK: Sun, I'm sorry. SUN: Curtly Sorry for what? JACK: For leaving Jin behind. When we landed that chopper on the boat, everything was just happening so fast. I knew he was down below. I should've waited for him. SUN: Why are you telling me this now, Jack? Are you going to ask me not to kill Ben if he's lying about my husband? JACK: After what he just did to Kate - if you don't do it, Sun, I will. slams on the brakes and pulls the van over. JACK: What are you doing?! BEN: frustratedly What I'm doing is helping you! And if you had any idea what I've had to do to keep you safe – to keep your friends safe – then you'd never stop thanking me! You wanna shoot me, then shoot me – but let's get on with it! What's it gonna be? SUN: pause Drive. restarts the van and continues driving. ---- - Charlotte lying on ground, with others surrounding her. CHARLOTTE: a small, childish voice Why can't Daddy come with us? DANIEL: Charlotte, can you hear me? CHARLOTTE: in an adult voice You know what my mum would say about you marrying an American. confident I know more about ancient Carthage than Hannibal himself. SAWYER: What the hell is she talking about? DANIEL: I have no idea. LOCKE: Let's go – we have to keep moving. DANIEL: Alright. Somebody help me with Charlotte. We're going to have to carry her. LOCKE: No – she's going to hold us up. DANIEL: We can't just leave her. SAWYER: Flashes are getting closer together. Maybe when your nose starts bleeding, you'll realize we gotta get out of Dodge now. We'll come back for her just as soon as we can. DANIEL: No. No way. I'm not going to leave her behind. CHARLOTTE: Let them go without me. DANIEL: No, Charlotte, no, we're not going to leave you behind. Flash. SAWYER: Hell! LOCKE: We have to move, now! CHARLOTTE: He's right, go! DANIEL: Charlotte... CHARLOTTE: Just go! DANIEL: Charlotte... CHARLOTTE: Oh, oh turn it up! I love Geronimo Jackson. JULIET: gently We're running out of time, Dan. DANIEL: Go. I'm going to stay with her. SAWYER: Let me ask you something, John. If we don't even know when the hell we are, what happens if the Orchid ain't around anymore? CHARLOTTE: a knowing, clear voice Look for the well. You'll find it at the well. SAWYER: puzzled I'll be sure and do that. LOCKE: Let's go. ---- while later, Locke, Miles, Sawyer and Juliet trek on through the jungle. Miles quietly notices his nose bleeding as they walk. LOCKE: We're here. JULIET: Thank God! What are the odds that we would end up in the same time as this thing? flash occurs, after which the Orchid station is absent. SAWYER: You just had to say something. notices something behind the group – an old stone well, with a rope hanging down into its depths. He peers down the well. MILES: How the hell did Charlotte know this was here? ---- and Daniel, by the stream. CHARLOTTE: Coughing Daniel? DANIEL: Yes? CHARLOTTE: I've been here before. DANIEL: You've been...been here before? CHARLOTTE: I grew up here...on the island. And there was this thing...this... DHARMA Initiative. And then...I moved away with my mum. Just my mum...and...I never saw my dad again. And then when I got back to England, I would...I would...ask my mum about this place, yeah? But she would say that it wasn't real...and that I'd made it up. That's why... I became an anthropologist. To find this island again. It's what...I've been searching for my whole life. DANIEL: Charlotte...why are you telling me this? CHARLOTTE: Because I remember something now. When I was little, living here, there was this man... a crazy man, he really scared me. And he told me that I had to leave the island and never ever come back. He told me that if I came back I would die. DANIEL: Charlotte, I don't understand. CHARLOTTE: Daniel – I think that man was you. Act 5 the well. Locke tests the rope. SAWYER: Locke You're going down there? LOCKE: Uh-huh. SAWYER: What exactly are you hoping to find? LOCKE: A way off the island. SAWYER: You expecting a subway? LOCKE: Goodbye, James, Juliet, Miles... I'll see you when I get back. JIN: No! Stop! You don't bring Sun back. LOCKE: No, I have to bring them all back, that's... that's how it works. JIN: Incredulous How you know? LOCKE: I... I just know. JIN: rope and brandishing Locke's knife I cut this! LOCKE: No! You do that, you'll kill every one of us! JIN: This island is bad! You don't bring Sun back! You promise—you promise you don't bring my baby! LOCKE: All right, all right—you have my word. JIN: Promise, John. LOCKE: Pause I promise. lets go of rope and knife. LOCKE: I won't go to Sun, Jin, but she might find me. If she does, what do I tell her? JIN: Thinks You tell her I dead. You say I wash up. You bury me. his wedding band and holds it out to Locke. Proof. LOCKE: ring, nods. I'll be back as soon as I can. hoists himself up onto well wall and gingerly grabs onto rope. SAWYER: You sure you don't want us to lower you down? LOCKE: Where would be the fun in that? nervously JULIET: John, if whatever you're attempting to do actually works... thank you. LOCKE: You're welcome. swings onto rope and begins to descend, hand over hand. The others peer down after him. While John is only partway down the well, the sound of an approaching flash begins. MILES: Uh-oh. become more intense, a bright light emanates from the well bottom. John grunts and struggles as Sawyer grabs onto the rope from above. SAWYER: John, dammit, hold on! flash occurs, John falls. Following flash, John lands on the hard rocks at the well bottom. He screams in agony. On the quiet surface, Sawyer grunts with exertion, clenching the rope tightly, his eyes shut. MILES: at Sawyer I think you can let go of that now. opens his eyes and looks down to see the end of the rope buried in the earth, with no sign of the rest of the well - or of Locke. SAWYER: No... no no, no no! falls to his knees and claws at the ground with his hands. JULIET: Gently James, stop. SAWYER: No, no! JULIET: James, stop. SAWYER: Frantically C'mon and help me! JULIET: Calmly James—we can't help him. ---- and Charlotte, by the stream. Charlotte coughs. DANIEL: Hold on... hold on... hold on... hold on... stay.... stay... stay with me... stay, okay? You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. I've got a plan... I've got a plan. When we were back at the hatch, I talked to Desmond. I told him to find my mother. She can help us, Charlotte, she will help us! CHARLOTTE: How can your mother help us? DANIEL: She can! She will... coughs up blood—Daniel tenderly wipes it away. Charlotte looks up at Daniel. CHARLOTTE: Hey, hey. Listen, listen. DANIEL: Yeah? What? CHARLOTTE: a mischievous, childish voice I'm not allowed to have chocolate before dinner... mm.... dies. DANIEL: Quietly Charlotte. Charlotte? Charlotte... No...! quietly weeps over Charlotte's body. Act 6 of well. Locke continues to scream in pain. He looks down and sees that his leg is seriously injured. LOCKE: Yelling James! Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me? of footsteps approaching from passageway. LOCKE: Who's there? figure approaches in shadow, his back to Locke. He lights an old lamp. He turns around, revealing his face. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Hello, John. LOCKE: Amazed You! What are you doing down here? CHRISTIAN: I'm here to help you the rest of the way. LOCKE: I... I don't understand. CHRISTIAN: You came to see me in the cabin. You asked me how to save the island and I told you you had to move it. I said that you had to move it, John. LOCKE: But Ben said he knew how to do it! He told me that I had to stay here and lead his people. CHRISTIAN: Since when did listening to him get you anywhere worth a damn? The good news is that you're here now. You ready to go? LOCKE: I don't... I don't... I... I don't know... what to do once I get there. CHRISTIAN: There's a woman living in Los Angeles. Now once you get all your friends together—and it must be all of them, every one who left—and once you've persuaded them to join you, this woman will tell you exactly how to come back. LOCKE: Who is she? CHRISTIAN: Her name is Eloise Hawking. LOCKE: What if I can only convince some of them to come back? CHRISTIAN: I believe in you, John. You can do this. LOCKE: Richard said I was going to die. CHRISTIAN: Well, I suppose that's why they call it sacrifice. LOCKE: All right. I'm ready. CHRISTIAN: Good. Now, on the other side of this column here is a wheel, slipped off its axis. All you have to do is give it a little push. LOCKE: in pain as he attempts to stand Could you help me up? CHRISTIAN: Bluntly No. Sorry. I can't. grunts in pain as he stands. As he rounds the column and enters the wheel chamber he sees flashes of green light illuminate the space. The pulses of light are accompanied by intense humming sounds. A large wooden wheel attempts to rotate forward, but skips backward, seemingly stuck in place. CHRISTIAN: Good luck John. grabs one of the wheel's arms and pulls his weight against it. The wheel suddenly lurches forward with a clank, throwing John towards the wall. The light emanating from behind the wheel becomes increasingly intense and gradually fills the chamber. CHRISTIAN: Say hello to my son. room is enveloped in blinding white light. LOCKE: out over the din Who's your son? ---- - Ben's van pulls up in the parking lot of a church. It is labeled "CANTON-RAINIER CARPET CLEANING". Jack, Sun, and Ben get out of the van. Ben stops and faces Sun. BEN: May I? nods. Ben reaches into his pocket and pulls out Jin's wedding band, which he offers to Sun. BEN: Take it. takes it and looks at it in amazement. She reads the inscription. SUN: 영원히 함께 하길. "We will never be apart." Ben How do you have this? BEN: John gave it to me. JACK: Interjecting You said John never came to see you. BEN: That's true, Jack. I'' went to see ''him. Sun Jin gave it to him before he left the Island. SUN: Why did he not tell me himself? BEN: I don't know. Maybe he never had a chance before he died. I'm sorry I had to bring you here before I gave it to you, Sun. But all those people back on the Island—Jin included—need our help. There is a woman in this church and she can tell us how to get back to your husband. But we're running out of time, Sun. So I need you to decide right now. Will you come with me? SUN: as she looks down at the ring in her hand. Yes. MAN'S VOICE: What are you doing here? walks up to the group. BEN: I assume the same thing you are. DESMOND: You're looking for Faraday's mother too? stares at Desmond, then turns around and walks briskly into the church. The others follow. They enter the church. BEN: Hello, Eloise. lights a candle and turns to face them. ELOISE: Hello, Benjamin. group stares at her, as she surveys them. I thought I said all of them. BEN: This is all I could get on short notice. ELOISE: Sighs Well, I suppose it will have to do for now. All right! Let's get started. de:5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod/Transkription Category:Season 5